Casagrande Meets Loud
Casagrande Meets Loud is the 52nd episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: House of Lies Synopsis: When the Casagrande's bodega gets fumigated, the Casagrandes spend a week living with the Louds, to Lisa's dismay. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lucy Loud * Lily Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Luna Loud * Leni Loud * Lori Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr * Ronnie Anne Santiago * Bobby Santiago * Carlota Casagrande * CJ Casagrande * Carl Casagrande * Carlitos Casagrande * Frida Puga Casagrande * Carlos Casagrande * Hector Casagrande * Rosa Casagrande * Maria Santiago * Sid Chang Transcript: It was a buggy summer day in the Casagrande Bodega. Ronnie Anne was video chatting with Lincoln. Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, you wouldn't believe the week I've had… Lincoln (on video chat): I can imagine. I actually had to coach Lola for her beauty pageants AGAIN! Ronnie Anne snickered. Ronnie Anne: That must be brutal! Maria came into Ronnie Anne's room. Maria: The exterminator is here. He has to tent the whole apartment. Ronnie Anne: What? Why? Maria: There was a big roach infestation. Now come on! Maria left. Ronnie Anne went back to her video chat with Lincoln. Ronnie Anne: See ya later, lame-o… I gotta go. My whole apartment needs fumigated. Lincoln (on video chat): You could stay at my place! You all could! Ronnie Anne: I don't know… there's no room. Lincoln (on video chat): Then we'll make room! My family will LOVE having all of you come! ~ ~ ~ The Casagrandes were finishing up talking with the exterminator. Exterminator: Okay, my extermination team will need to tent this whole apartment buildings. It could take a week. Sid overheard and rushed up to Ronnie Anne. Sid: I don't believe this! Ronnie Anne: Luckily Lincoln invited me to live at his place temporarily. Carlos: Uh, Ronnie Anne…. Did you discuss this with any of us? Hector: It may be fun! Ya never know. Bobby: And that means I get to see Lori again! I miss her so much! Carl: That's right! Lori! Carlota rolled her eyes. Carlota: Carl… Carl: What? I hope that beautiful gazelle will be interested in seeing a macho man rather than a boy. Eh, Bobby? Bobby sighed. CJ: Well I am in! Frida: Yep! Let's go! Rosa: Now how do we get to Royal Woods from here? Bobby: I'll show you, abuela. Ronnie Anne turned to Sid. Ronnie Anne: Well, this is it… for now. Sid: It's a shame I can't come with you, but my mom and dad had already booked a hotel - with a pool! Adelaide is really excited in swimming there. Ronnie Anne: See ya, bud! Ronnie Anne left with the rest of the Casagrandes. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lincoln told his family the news. They had mixed reactions. Lisa: You did… what? Lola: Don't you know how crowded it is here? With like, 10 more people it'll be MORE crowded. Lisa: Actually there'll be 11… Lola: ELEVEN! That's it! I'm staying at Winstie's!! Lisa: Well, I know for certain there's far more room at Foop's place… Rita: No one's going anywhere. Besides, we could make room… Lynn Sr: You kids will just have to double up in rooms. Lana: Well, I think it'd be fun! I wonder if any of the Casagrandes like dumpster diving… Lisa: I'll save you the trouble thinking… they don't. No one does but you and your inane muddy friends. Lynn: But I bet they all like meatball subs… Lucy: Sigh… Luan: I bet they'll all love my jokes. Luna: And my rock music! Lori: Well I know my precious Bobby Boo-boo Bear will be here! Lori began acting gushy. Leni: I don't understand. They're all staying HERE? Here? Lisa: Uhhh, YEAH! Lily: Obviously! Leni: Well that just won't do! Lori: And why not? Leni: I need SOMEWHERE to put my fashion designs. Lucy: Sigh. ~ ~ ~ A few hours later, the Casagrandes all showed up. Lori went straight up to Bobby and gave him a big kiss and hug. Lisa: Ew! Get a room! Lily snickered. Lori: Bobby Boo-boo Bear, I missed you soooo much! Bobby: I missed you too, babe! We have so much to catch up on! Carlota: Who wants a makeover? Lola: LISA could certainly use one… Lisa: I don't think th- Carlota: Come on! You'll love it. Lola eyed Lisa. Lisa: FINE! Carlota dragged Lisa upstairs with her makeup kit. Lynn Sr: Okay! Who wants dinner? Rosa: Let me help cook! Lynn Sr: I don't think that would- Rosa: Nonsense! I'll show you how a Casagrande cooks! Rosa pulled Lynn Sr to the kitchen, who had a worried look. Carlitos went up to Lily. Carlitos: Me likey! Lily looked away from Carlitos. Carl went up to Lola and Lana. Carl: Can any of you tell me what Lori looks for in a man? Lola: Bobby. She looks for Bobby. Exhibit A. Lola pointed to Lori and Bobby, who were now on the couch snuggling. Lana: Besides. Lori's very particular. She'd never date anyone younger than her. Carl: No lo creo! Carl ran off crying. Carlos went up to Rita who was writing her novel. Carlos: You know, I'm working on a novel. A Spanish romance novel about a forbidden love between a Chupacapra… and a vampire. Rita: I bet Lucy would like that. My novel's about a white haired thrill seeker. Like Lincoln. Carlos: Fascinating! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Carlota was still making over Lisa. Lisa was getting kind of annoyed. Lisa: There is no need for this! Carlota: There is. Carlota noticed the picture of David and Hugh Lisa took the last Friday on her desk. Carlota held up the frame. Carlota: These two guys…are your crushes? Lisa began to blush, then looked extremely embarrassed. Lisa: Heavens no! And who gave you permission to go through my belongings? Carlota: You'll definitely need a makeover to impress these guys. Especially the one on the right… She pointed to Hugh. Carlota: He's a real hunk! Lisa snatched the picture from Carlota. Lisa: Both Hugh and David like me the way I am! I don't need a makeover! Carlota: Well that's not what your sister said… Lisa: Lola knows nothing! Please leave before I call the authorities… Or your mother. Carlota: I know when I'm not welcome. Carlota left glumly. Lisa: Finally some peace and quiet! ~ ~ ~ The rest of the week with the Casagrandes went by pretty roughly for the Louds. Carlota gave Lisa yet another makeover and made it a big dramatic show when Lisa went to the community college to study with Hugh. Lana and Lola were getting annoyed by Carl's questions. Lucy and CJ began to get under each others' skin. Carlos kept acting like a know it all and wanted to change everything about Rita's novel, while Lynn Sr was getting fed up of Rosa's bossiness in the kitchen. Carlitos was irritating Lily. Frida kept being very invasive towards Ronnie Anne and Lincoln… and Lori and Bobby. Lynn and Hector butted heads due to their differing opinions on ethical business tactics. And Luan, Luna, and Leni were way too much for Maria. Lisa: Loud family meeting NOW!! The Louds all met in Lori and Leni's room. Lisa: I think you all know why I called you here… Lincoln: Ronnie Anne and I were just playing video games, Lisa. Lisa: It isn't about the dang video games, Lincoln. It's about those dang Casagrandes! Carlota embarrassed me in front of Hugh… And look at this awful makeover! Lucy: Well, CJ has officially lost it. He thinks I'm into pirates! Lynn: And just because I mentioned that you can sell pirated movies and not get caught, Hector totally took it like I'm a criminal! Lola: Well, Carl won't get why he and Lori won't be an item. Lori: He's literally worse than Clyde! Lincoln eyed Lori. Lori: Well, you know what I mean… Luan: And Ronnie Anne's mother didn't like my jokes…. Luna: Or my music! Leni: Or my clothing designs! What kinda person IS she? Lisa: I could've told you that. No one likes your jokes, Luan. Or your music, Luna. Or your clothes, Leni. You just have to come to terms with it. Luna, Luan, and Leni glared at Lisa. Lisa: And I know exactly what we should do…kick those Casagrandes out! Rita: Kick them out? Lincoln: But Ronnie Anne said their place is still being fumigated! Where else will they stay? Lucy: Yeah. CJ may be very annoying, but we should support them. Rita: It'll only be a couple of days, sweetie… ~ ~ ~ On the last day, the Casagrandes were packing their stuff up. They were about to head out the door, until the Louds stopped them. Bobby: The Bodega has been fumigated. We can go home now. Rita: I know. We just wanted to apologize if we were being too harsh. Right, Lisa? Lisa sighed. Lisa: I guess I'm sorry too. Carlota: And I'm sorry for trying to give you a makeover. I should've known you don't like them. And I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of your boyfriend. Lisa: Hugh… isn't my boyfriend… yet. He's just a friend. Lola: Enough on Lisa's pathetic love life… Carl, why do you think you and Lori have a shot if Lori's already in a committed relationship with Bobby? They ain't breaking up any time soon. Lisa: Well, actually- Lola nudged Lisa. Carl: Well, I don't know. But that time we did that beauty pageant… your friend, Jane's pretty fine… Lola rolled her eyes. CJ: And sorry for thinking you like pirates, Lucy. Lucy: Sigh… I could've given you a chance… Bobby: Everyone come in for a group hug! The Louds and Casagrandes all hugged. Lori: And we'll see you all for Thanksgiving! The rest of Louds eyed Lori. Lori shrugged. Lori: What?Category:Episodes Category:Season 1